Insane Cafe
Insane Cafe is a series of role-plays on the Gang of Five. It is not canon to Darwin's Soldiers, however it shares several authors, and several Darwin's Soldiers characters were main characters at different points. Each of the RPs is an arc that is part of an overarching story. This story chronicles the fight against the power mad mage named Chong. The first two arcs took place in a location known as the Insane Café. The first chronicles how Stripetail (squirrel mage) and Nick (character played by the admin of the same name) led a rebellion to wrest control of the café from Chong and eventually have him arrested. The second arc is a lighter arc about how the characters deal with an infestation of creatures known as Shurlups. This arc ends with the cafe being blown up, finally ending the Shurlup infestation. The third arc starts off as a light vacation in a hotel called the Inglorious Hotel, located in the coastal town of Surf Point. This vacation is interrupted when Chong escapes from prison and allies with a group of rogue soldiers known as Dragonstorm (unrelated to [[Dragonstorm|the Darwin's Soldiers faction of the same name]]). They then attack Surf Point and the surrounding regions intending to enslave/kill everyone there. After months of intense fighting, Stripetail and his forces defeat Chong's army, strip Chong of his powers and imprison him. The fourth arc details Chong's escape from a prison planet and his quest for revenge against those who defeated him. List of Insane Cafe role-plays *''Insane Cafe'' *''Insane Cafe 2: Rise of the Shurlups'' *''Insane Cafe 3: The Curse of the Haunted Hotel'' *''Insane Cafe 4: The Insane Frontier'' Participating Darwin's Soldiers authors *nick22 has participated regularly throughout all Insane Cafe role-plays. He did not play any Darwin's Soldiers characters, but he himself is a main character. *Lbt/cty lover posted five times in Insane Cafe. He did not play any Darwin's Soldiers characters. *Serris has participated regularly since Insane Cafe 2, controlling James Zanasiu, Zachary Johnson, and Yuri Kerzach. *StarfallRaptor posted twice in Insane Cafe 2. He did not play any Darwin's Soldiers characters. *LettuceBacon&Tomato posted once in Insane Cafe 2 and then infrequently in Insane Cafe 4. He controlled Aimee, Hailey and Shakila after their author left. *Mirumoto Kenjiro posted for a time in Insane Cafe 2. He did not play any Darwin's Soldiers characters. *MrDrake posted regularly in Insane Cafe 3 controlling Drake, and for much of the early days of Insane Cafe 4 controlling Aimee, Hailey and Shakila. *Noname posted regularly in Insane Cafe 3. He did not play any Darwin's Soldiers characters. *Belmont2500 posted for a time in Insane Cafe 4. He did not play any Darwin's Soldiers characters. Appearing Darwin's Soldiers characters *James Zanasiu, Zachary Johnson, and Yuri Kerzach first appeared in Insane Cafe 2 and have appeared regularly ever since. *Drake appeared regularly in Insane Cafe 3. *Aimee, Hailey, and Shakila Brennan first appeared in Insane Cafe 4, but stopped appearing when MrDrake left the role-play. They also appear in The Approaching Light. *Rudyard Shelton is mentioned in LettuceBacon&Tomato's only post in Insane Cafe 2, where Lettuce posts his permission for any interested authors to use the character. Shelton finally appeared over ten years later in The Approaching Light. *Death is mentioned in dialogue regarding his involvement in Hailey's death during Darwin's Soldiers. *Neku is mentioned in dialogue as Hailey's former lover. *Aydin is mentioned by name in a newspaper article in The Approaching Light. *Trinity and Calchas are mentioned in The Approaching Light as people who had opportunities to kill Aimee or Shakila in their past. *Chance Leslie was first mentioned in The Approaching Light and retconned into Shelton's canon backstory in Darwin's Soldiers. See also *''The Approaching Light, a short story set in the ''Insane Cafe universe *''Into the Black'' *''Gang of Five Holidays 2k13!!'' *''Ask the Characters, where several ''Insane Cafe characters have answered questions Category:Non-canon Category:Real-world articles Category:Franchises